clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
Hello there! This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page please visit User talk:Sk8rbluscat/1,User talk:Sk8rbluscat/2, User talk:Sk8rbluscat/3, User talk:Sk8rbluscat/4, User talk:Sk8rbluscat/5 and User talk:Sk8rbluscat/6 for the archives! Hey man, what's up?--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 14:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) U r awesome, man! CP rocks, doesn't it? NO!!!! Please Do Not Quit. You Have made brilliant articles, AND you're on the Wall o' Fame! So How Would You Feel About Leaving All The People That Love (Or Like) You? WE ARE FAMILY -Abominable46 An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 17:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thx Thanks! Can I have the old award, too?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Amazing That's amazing! I have 74 coins(I buy too much!). Hey, do you wanna meet on CP?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) RU R U there?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 19:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) WOW! Wikia is now way too samll o see! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 19:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Will you vote Will you vote for me as a rollback? I hope you will!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 19:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 20:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Cool new sig! Do you like mine? I originally got the sig from DillyDally.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 22:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, you can stop showing off your new signatures. I like them all! And by the way, my award is not glow-in-the-dark, it's inverted.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) My award IS inverted, not glow-in-the-dark, so edit your user page so it says "Cool, it's inverted."(my award)--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) You can use my signature if you want. I think it's a great signature!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP again? I'll be on Snowbound.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) You get this for being in the Gryffindor High Council: Will you congratulate me for being a rollback? Because I am one now.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 16:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I did vote for you! Just check here!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 18:53, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for joining the Elitist Club! You earn this for being a lieutainant: Have fun!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) NO!!!!!!!! I'M NOT FEVER'S BUDDY!!!!!! :( Oh well. At least I have you!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 02:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) How do I help you? --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Will you join my army? flyingferretsarmy.wordpress.com --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) You don't need an account to join. Just comment on the first post.--Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Yes --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I rock? Signature Test --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 23:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Perfect!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Impact is the best one! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 02:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 12:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 12:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 0Windows OS Timeline is weird --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 22:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Windows... You are very smart at computers. So am I. Give me a quiz about ''anything! I like trivia questions! Don't eat the yellow snow! --Icmer In Nyc 22:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 1984 1984 An Award Here's the Doors 2008 award! Which is a spoof of Windows Vista which means the computer geek award (no real offence, I couldn't think of a better word). And here's a free Padtop! I think there is something wrong with the Padtop image, it doesn't show up. Let's meet At Dojo on Half Pipe--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 23:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) BOO I STINK! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 01:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to get 2000 edits!!!!! Copycat? Why did you copy my award and claimed it was made by you to give it to Yowuza? [[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] talk --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 21:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) #1560BD--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am cool? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 22:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I LOVE SPONGEBOB! I w a n t t o m a k e 2 0 0 0 e d i s OK! I need to stop! I really want to make 2000 edits! OH COME ON! I want to make it to the 3rd OF IT! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 23:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 23:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) || vs > GRR SPONGEBOB IS AN COOL PERSON! La la la la I'm not listening to Spongebob! LOLZ--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 00:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Pi is good! I love Pie!--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 00:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) LOLZ I AM WATCHING SPONGEBOB! I WATCHED THE NEW ICARLY COMMERCIAL! IT IS FUNNY! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:42, 12 November 2008 (UTC) iCarly is cool! I hope I don't make my talk page hard to edit for some browsers! There is an extreme of doing that! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) PS I rock! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Then I would need to archive my page again! '''AGAIN! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I am still typing at 56 WPM LOLZ! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I want to get the platimum Award! --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 11:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:32, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test 2 Test! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I will take the # off my number. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:42, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME 11:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I love Windows XP--SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 11:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:54, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dragon Fable? What's that? Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:19, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Time for Signature test again! N i c k i s a c o o l S i g n e d --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! Timeline The timeline is at: Club Penguin Wiki:Wiki Timeline I think.-- Barkjon 00:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Several more edits until ''until I have 2k+ edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 11:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Signature test 3 --''Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 11:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 11:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 11:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Fairly Odd Parents is a great television show! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 11:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I h a v e l e s t h n t w e n t y e d i t --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 11:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) COOLNESS AWARD dude, here's your coolness award! THE COOLNESS AWARD TO YOU, DUDE SK8RBLUSCAT HAS EARNED THE LIKING OF SPONGEBOBROCKS09 BECAUSE HE'S A COOL DUDE. Awesomeness award! Hey there! i wanna give u my awesomeness award for being awesome! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:58, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The new awesomeness award! here's one again. i made just for u, dude. Thanks for the award! Why 4? Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) lOl. Me too. Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) That's awesome! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:16, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Re:HI Wedding? Okay.. My birthday is tomorrow! Yay! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:13, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I don't like it. Like what Patrick said "Grown up stuff are boring" Sorry for replying a little long. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The one that your very angry at me? Oh, thats okay. By the way the ABBA will be in here(Philippines) on November 21 Yay!!! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) way to go Signiture....? Hey sk8rbluscat, i dont know how to make signitures since im kinda new (lol) and i was wondering if you could make me one. -Mealmanager Everyone's taking my quote! "Don't eat yellow snow" is the new craze on the wiki. Feel free to keep it though. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 15:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What an example I am.... --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 15:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Cool --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 15:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) meet meee can ya meet me on cp sk8erbc???? --Sk8itbot08 TALK 2 ME! 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Award and Signature ! Please can you help me make an award and a signature please because I only joined a month ago Thanks --Oogbog87 15:40, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Deadly But it might be a tad inconvinent to change your sig every 10 seconds. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 17:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) not working my signature is not working and now I don't know what to do??? --[[User:Oogbog87|Oogbog87 TALK 2 ME]] 17:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Oh no oh no oh no! I just busted my nose open! I was pllating gutar, and wen my brother jumped ast me while i was puting it down, it hit my nose an i m bleding!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 18:29, 15 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Don't dance with Mr. Brownstone.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 18:30, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sk8r, listen, I'm sorry I dragged you into the situation of me and aqua jet. Unfortunately, the past is the past. Guide the future by the past. Are we still homeboys? PS: I am getting the rocketscience wiki back up. PPS: (It would be PPS Because PS means post sentence, and so it would be post post sentence) Non of our wikis shall be adopted!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:46, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! i can't un and reinstall Windows of any form. I am ctually very good at physical things. But are you serious? Yu acn't swim? You lod me that once. Then again, you must live in the city. I swim in a lake. A lot. I am not redneck, or rural, but I am very physical, and for being small, my label at school when I get mad is "Little Evil". Let's not talk about why. I do weird things to epopel when I get very mad. You have seen me fustrated, but hardly mad. I start riots, gatherings, and more riots! Wow, plus I am the smartest kid in all of the most advanced classes our school has to offer. Wow. I am intelligent. That makes two of us!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you ! Here it is my new signature thanks -- Oogbog87 ! You Do The TALKING ! 15:20, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Oh no! SEE THE RECENT CHANGES NOW!! STOP IT BEFORE IT GETS ANY WORSE!!!! --Icmer In Nyc 17:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I think both of us would make great bureaucrats. Unfortunately, as you said, there are already too many.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) A SPONGEBOBROCKS09 AWARD: THE LAMB CHOP AWARD AND THE SCRIPT Here it goes. i like u a lot Me neither! AAAHH! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 19:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Try in a half full server. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Servers I am having the exact same problem... Never in all my years have I seen such an overload! - TurtleShroom Block 98.25.121.211 See his edits on the recent changes to see why. --Icmer In Nyc 22:16, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, cool! I can type about 5 per minute, but I am naturally incredibly fast with my hands. (I play instruments like the piano very fast) so I guess I have an advantage.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) The Cool Award! This award is for being cool. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 22:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sk8r I am you. -- 01:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) New Signature Time! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|' Конькобежец синего кота]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sammy in Cyrillic Just to correct you (not trying to be mean or anything, but a nice correction), Sammy in Cyrillic would actually be Саммй, if you transliterated it. The "э" is said like an English "e." But in translation, my name in Russian is Симёон, (my real name is Samuel) which would be transliterated as "Simeyon" which, if Americanized would be "Simon." So really, translation is a very interesting thing, since "Samuel" can be turned into "Simon." --Sammysk 01:18, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Don't tap dance on landmines. Bad things happen.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Cool signature...what does it say?-- Barkjon 16:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) YARGH! Don't quit! Whatev'r ya do! DON'T QUIT or um, evil monkeys will come and dance on your keyboard... or.. something... just DON'T QUIT!!! [[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] Kthnxbai. 05:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) You can't block yourself. On Yowuza's little banishment tag, he said that he quit because somehow, MrPerson777 became a bcrat. Its his fault!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) The Snowball Warriors Would you like to join the Snowball Warriors? --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 23:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Signature test! --Skater blaue Katze Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 03:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --Skater Blue Cat TALK 2 ME! 03:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Skater Blue Cat']] TALK 2 ME! 03:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) No No NOOOO!!! No No NOOO!!!! dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit dont quit, dont quit DONT QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 22:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skaterbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 22:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 22:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HERE I FORGOT THESE I forgot to give u these 2 awards (they're new,too.) it's the cool spongy dude award and the yoda mon award. i gave the cool spongy dude award to everyone, but the yoda mon's only for who treat me as a TRUE friend. that, dude, is u. -spongebobrocks09 Listen Agentgenius is blocked again! YAY! Ohh! YEAH! (Does snoopy dance) Ok, got that out. Crisis I And Crisis II are now at the credit of Agentgenius. Take that, YO!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Glasses (and I need your help) For the record, I don't wear glasses. In fact, I ''can't wear glasses! Here's the thing. When I got my eyes tested in around the third grade, I found out I had better than twenty-twenty vision. Apparently, it is possible to do that. When I put on any kind of glasses with lenses (even reading glasses), my sight become all blurry and I get a headache. I'm currently incapable of wearing glasses! It's actually rather weird. ---- Also, I need your help. Agent Genius was banned (again), so Sheepman comes bashing my talk page with attack after attack after attack. I can't defend myself alone, and Sheepman is threatening me with Crisis III unless I unban Agent Genius myself. I reccomend that you read my talk page for all of the things that have happened. Then, go to Sheepman's talk page and see what I said. If he happened to delete it, check the history. It's still there. First, I cited Agent Genius' wrong-doings with a bibliography. Then, after that didn't work, I listed fifty-five reasons why I'm having a hard time over there, but he's bound to come back. However, Sheepman's words can really sting. You're going to have to use the old "words can never hurt me" phrase. If you and the administrators quit, I'm doomed. So, I urge you and anyone you ask for assistence to ignore any harsh criticism. Try taking it out on something in the real world, like excercising. I hate to excercise, but it's always very calming. Try reading a book or playing CP as well. You could even pray to God. After all, noting's to weird, trivial, or stupid in His eyes. If all else fails, the Lord will help you. Trust me. If you feel like quitting, remember this Bible quote: "If God is on my side, who can be against us? If God is on my side, who can be afraid? Though the mountains may fall, and the sky will crumble, there's not anything that will stand in my way." I need you and your friends to help me. Sheepman is threatening Crisis III, and I'm being attacked. After doing the research above, could you please save me in my time of need? Good luck, and ignore the attacks! TurtleShroom In reality, you got it becuase of the fact that it isincluded on the FOP templates. I put it there.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Crisis II You are not to blame. AgentGenius started Crisis II, you were sucked in like the rest of us. Relieve your guilt, talk to God, and don't quit. Okay. It's not your fault. Don't convince yourself it is. As Webmaster, I demand you relenquish your guilt. It was not your fault. Don't tell yourself thatg. Don't reply saying it is, because it's not. I saw the whole thing. Read my text: IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. You have no blame upon you, no reason for guilt. It's all in your head. Even if you did, I now officially reprieve you of any bad action you may have made during Crisis II. TurtleShroom Oh, I thought that you wanted it. Sorry.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Whoa. Calm down. G-Rated, not R rated. Gotta go, my buddies here RE: Block Sockpuppets said I practically asked to block you?! E-GADD! I never did such a thing! Don't believe that!! He was probably really mad that day. You are too special, too good of a person to be blocked. Don't even think about quitting! I'll be there for you! TurtleShroom VH CLUB AND IMPORTANT NEWS yo dude, did you check my Van Halen club yet? if you didn't, you should. oh, the importaant news is i heard sk8rbluscat might quit. he said it to turtleshroom. here's exactly what he said: "i did have as much to do with the 2nd crisis then agentgenuius did, i was the 2nd one to start the block war and quitting war. block me if you want, even put me on the wall o' shame. i'm bursting into tears!!!" and i heard you blocked him. poor boy. --Spongebobrocks09 00:59, 26 November 2008 (UTC) OOPS Sorry dude, that was for sockpuppets411. --Spongebobrocks09 01:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) DON'T LEAVE ME!! Please, don't leave!!!! PLEASE, FOR MY SAE, DON'T QUIT! I can't lose another online friend, I just can't!! Stay! PLEASE!! At least remain on the CP Fanon Wiki! Just stay! Please, you did nothing wrong!!! Please, stay! Stay! Stay!!!! You should have nothing to be ashamed of! Please! I would miss you so much!! Stay!!! Lord, have mercy! Please remain (or at least on the CP Fanon Wiki)!!! w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) OOps, sorry. I meant to say ticking. Soory about that. I say sorry like a Canadien. Cool.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Goodnight. I am gonna go eat then go to bed. *Have some horrible dreams! *Only playing...-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Well good golly oh my! Why? I was playing! OK?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Dat not cool! Good night!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Oh my goodness, My talk page is getting full... again! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 02:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :) Well, it's good to see the old Skater back again! You should check out the A Thanksgiving Carol story I'm writing. It's set in Dorkugal, so it's heavily saturated with computer terms, items, ect. It's all a parody of the good old fashioned Christmas Carol story by Charles Dickens. Enjoy!! w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 02:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Okey doke.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:54, 26 November 2008 (UTC) V.I.P pass photo shoot photo shoot for band, snow shoe my igge in five mins --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) CHECK THE NEW LOGO MAN Ok. I will not lose my nerve.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ok, il shrink the logo RE: Thanksging Well, thank you! You sure are a tiny fellow! Unfortunately, no one really likes pumpkin pie, though it's my favorite. Key Lime pie is second. By the way, I've updated my story TurtleShroom 2 things dude, have you met eddy3000 yet? if so, did you get any strange email from him with his talk page conserations? i got 5, and i told turtleshroom about it. also, tell me how to make those polls and things with the words in it like this user is a puffle lover or met rockhopper. thanks. --Spongebobrocks09 00:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test again! was here!]] Happy Thanksgiving! Speak to me! 00:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Erm... Why are you "trembling?" [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 03:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777''']] Talk. 03:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Time to archive! Again! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! ☻☻ Speak to me! 12:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC)